Conventional systems and/or applications for computer-based presentations such as slide shows typically offer two modes: an authoring mode and a display mode. The authoring mode allows for the presentation to be created. In particular, the author can generate multiple slides for a later showing to an audience, for example. Members of the audience can view the presentation via the display mode of such system or application on their personal machine. However, the display mode on conventional systems can be rather restrictive for the viewer because this mode only permits a user to click through each slide. No other interaction is available aside from the author mode—which may not be appropriate for the viewer since the viewer may have no desire to make changes or otherwise alter the presentation. Thus, there remains a need for a system that can improve or enhance the viewing experience.